lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
The United Coalition of Organized Nations
The United Coalition of Organized Nations is the elected government of the Scatterran society and its collective population, with its central government and administration operating the nearly 400 worlds under the Coalition flag from Beta Hydri, the home-system of the Scatterrans. The Coalition is the figurehead represenation of the Scatterran society, but is not the only faction of Scatterrans. Beginnings in the Inner Empire Following the collapse of the nation-state era of Scatter, a period of nearly two centuries that saw a rapid expansion of nationalism, conflict and instability at the hands of the planets inhabitants, the history of the Coalition was forged in the fires of war and the calming winds of peace to honor the glory and indominable spirit of the Scatterran With the Coalition's resolution at Jagen Hall, the first trans-planetary government of UCON assumed control of the Inner Empire in early 2390. There was an initial 150 man senate and hearing council that served as the bulk of UCONs transitionary council until 2395, when the-then Prime Minister Hale created the Allied Senate to sustain the bulk of the Coalition bueaucracy. Composed of nearly 600 members now, the Allied Senate represents nearly 400 different planets that form the UCON domain. With the UCON goverment divided into two distinct sections, Federal and Regional bureaus, the Coalition operates a vast network of human and computer databases to maintain an efficient balance throught a vastly growing domain. 'Federal Bureau of Coalition Affairs; ' The FBCA 'maintains UCONs vast territory with a constantly developing, dynamic economy and beuacracy that forms the umbrella of all UCON resources and infrastructure. Designating its power in the Cabinet of the Prime Minister, the FBCA is one several modulated pieces of the UCON system that are installed and removed with the electrion of a new Prime Minister and Cabinet. Organized and operated by an alien super-AI known as VIRGIL, the Federal Bureau of Coalition Affairs maintains the expanding Coalition infrastructure. 'Regional Bureau of Coalition Affairs; ''' The '''RBCA forms the safety net of logistical technicians and support staff to sustain the Coalition bueacracy. Utilizing billions of workers and laborers across all territories of UCON, the RCBA is tasked with many of the state and local responsibilities; training Planetary Defense Corps forces and sustaining the infrastructure of planets and regions while allowing the larger groups to focus elsewhere. The RCBA is the civilian face of the Coalition, and is the governments main economic and industrial body. Government The Declaration of the Coalition tasks the leading body of the government with the complete dedication to the defense and stability of all territitories within UCON space. While the individual rights are clearly defined in the Declaration, federal duties take precedence over the individual in concerns of the nation. The Coalition government is given a larger, stronger federal government over local authorities; though to compensate for this, the Coalition government is required by the Declaration to contribute its full assistance in administrating, defending and promoting the growth of Scatterran society. The modern Coalition regime is a bicameral Republic, composed primarily of the Allied Senate forming the legaslative base of the Coalition, while the Prime Minister and his elected Cabinet and Military Council form the executive branch of the government. T'he Allied Senate;' Though the legaslative branch of the Coalition had once been known simply as the Senate, with the growing expansion of worlds subscribing to the UCON administration forced the underpowered Senate to quickly grow to admit these fledgling worlds in the Coalition. Composed of two chambers, the Senatorial Administration and the Protectorate Council, the Allied Senate is the main law-passing body of the Coalition government. Unchallenged by the Prime Minister and his elected Cabinet, the nearly 700 man Allied Senate is directly elected by the population in six to ten month terms. 'The Prime Minister and Cabinet ;' The election of a Prime Minister and a close-knit group of individuals to represent and lead the country has been a staple of Scatterran culture. The seat of Prime Minister is a covetted position across all of Coalition space; the chance to forge worlds in the blackness drives every Scatterran to achieve his greatest. Elected after an often turbulent and expressive campaign, the Prime Minister and his Cabinet are raised to the official occupying party of the Coalition government. While the Allied Senate has heavy leverage against the election or rejection of a Prime Minister, overwhelming popularity and voting often out classes whatever Senatorial opposition exists. 'The Military Council;' The Military Council is the final piece of the executive branch of the UCON government; the military has always been a close arm of Scatterran society, and the civilian population is often actively involved in the military in some ways or another. Aside from mandatory four year service, many find themselves in secondary administrative and logistical careers following their service. Those that display aptitude and experience are raised to the Military Council. Composed of twelve commanders of the Military Apparatus, six Generals of the Marine Infantry Corps and six Admirals of the Scatterran Navy, the Military Council is designed to provide domestic and international aide to the Prime Minister and the Allied Senate across Coalition territory. Modern Coalition Prime Minister, Cabinet and Military Council elected 2600 - term through 2610 Area and territory The large territory covered by the Coalition, a total distance of 12,000 lys, is largely unexplored and uncharted. Tempted with the countless planets and bodies in the expanse of UCON territory, there is a constant drive to expand the borders of the Scatterran UCON in the hopes of more riches, more power and more glory. As is, the total number of inhabited planetoids/bodies is 654, though the number of terraformed planets is much smaller at 350. With its central government focused in the Inner and Outer Empire, the Coalition administrates its colonial holdings with a powerful Navy and a determined ground force. There are several distinct regions, either economically, culturally or from military presence, that form the Coalitions entire national territory. 'The Inner Empire ; ' Housing the centerpeice of Scatterran culture, including the Coalition homeworld of Scatter, the Inner Empire forms the backbone of UCONs beaucracy that manages the Scatterran civilization. Housing the largest concentration of the Scatterran population in the Harmony system with a total population of 103 billion, the Inner Empire is the cultural identity of an expanding, business oriented UCON. Star systems; #Beta Hydri, UCON home system #Delta Hydri #Karkast #Reach #Arcadia, Hammshel, city of 8 billion #Ceti #Lystra, Kessnia, city of 3.4 billion #Kharos #Yasragrad, UCON research ground #Kolsovo #Ramek #Tarith #Harmony, New Harmony, city of 32 billion #Manases #Deplhi Ries, Kimes, city of 2 billion #Carraya #Matakuul, religious holy land Population & Total territory; 962 billion, 128 inhabited planets, 173 bodies 'The Forge ;' The promised land awaiting the expansion of the Coalition outside of the Inner Empire, the Forge was a cradle of star forges nestled in a long dead bar of the galactic halo. Facilitating the rapid expansion of population and industrial capacity, the Forge has remained the commercial and production hub of the Coalition, supplying the massive quantities of goods and services that manage the UCON structure and system. Star systems; ' #Arhm, Kelga Shipyards #Yaries, Raddimek Shipyards #Zophar, Daimyens Production Facility #Desera, capitol of the Forge #Dividian, religious holy land #Yaga, Kannerak Production Zone #Construct, RayonTech Shipyards #Ithaca, Ithaca Shipyards #Legis, Werhdenvfell Production Zone #Biko, Biko Shipyards #Zaccai, Ion Production Facility #Tymur, Maddison Core, city of 2 billion #Acamar, Tidus Shipyards #Trek, Tiez, city of 3 billion #Hydium, Algas Shipyards '' '''Population & Total territory; 663.4 billion, 107 inhabited worlds, 135 total bodies 'The Eastern Republics' Situated against the Outer Empire in a close nebula of young stars, the lands and planets of the far eastern region of Coalition space enjoyed an extended period of economic freedom with its addition to UCON. The Eastern Republics have fostered an economic haven of the Coalition, a metaphorical playground for the ambitious and determined. Several companies settled the region, which has created a sort of national pride in them, reflected through the regions diverse populations and often volatile situations. Star systems; #Tandanir, Tandanir Corps #Dreshga, Dresgha Corps, Eastern Republic of Dreshga #Leipzan, Maddison, city of 3 billion #Fiena, Eastern Republic of Haven #Leydai, Mekkadyne Corps #Hediles #Havanko, Havenpor, city of 2 billion #Tidus #Vasden, Ivoryblade Corps #Hyka #Madzi, Eastern Republic of Rakistan #Vechov, Vechov Corps #Estolsi, Kine, city of 1 billion #Pallandais, Massersmat Corps #Hiorak, Eastern Republic of Anjers Population & Total territory; 495 billion, 124 inhabited worlds, 203 total bodies 'The Outer Empire ;' Following the end of the 3rd Offensive, nearly a decade of rapid UCON militarization and expansion, there was left a vast amount of unclaimed and unregulated territories populated by sparpse groups of colonists guarded by scattered yet powerful organized military units. With the election of the Regievko regime, the newly designed Coalition Military Apparatus reinforced it's claims in lawless and unguarded regions of the Outer Empire. Installaling a functional government, the Coalition quickly forced the rebel regimes out of the Teres Region and through the Charybdis Veil, a mass nebula of dead solar mass forming the farthest limits of UCON space. Star systems; #Void, Vatican Acceleration Gate #Stalia, Matts, city of 1 bilion #Alpha Rhadi, Marde Shipyards #Japori, capitol of the Outer Empire #Odices #Akkuba #Beta Rhadi, Rhadi Production Zone #Tarsus #Cerebi #Kiber, Hadden (planet destroyed) #Esrayat #Essence #Scatter, Scatterran Tech Facilities #Empyria #Ark #Atraliah, New Israel, religious holy land #Andjety, Vent Thermal Mining Farm Population & Total territory; 35.7 billion, 102 inhabited worlds, 156 total bodies The Razorbacks; Tracing a thin, wire edge of planets and stars through the farthest reaches of the Charybdis Veil, the Razorbacks were a final frontier of untapped Coalition space held within the Veil. Protected from the violent core of the galaxy by the Veil, the Razorbacks had formed in a freak chain of events following the collapse of the bar and it's transformation into the Charybdis Veil. Comprised of nearly thirty star systems, ranging from binary stars supporting multiple worlds to dying masses on the edge of the Veil's fringes, the Razorbacks form one of only three known pathways leading through the Charybdis Veil. While navigable in theory, the Razorbacks are a constantly evolving location, with the violent Charybdis forming it's boundaries planets and systems are subject to cosmic storms that often derail transport and starship travel through the regions. Star systems; ''' #Neravi, Kimek Frontier #Hydelli, capitol of the Razorbacks #Tarkit, Polis, Battle of Polis #Renegade, Lubek, city of 700 million #Mantel #Dyti, Oman, city of 400 million #Archangel, Vatic Frontier #Industry, Industry Republic #Farwa, Fallen City of Kaz #Sibec, Volev Armories #Japaraba #Hoik #Meeds #Oitko #Luddenvo '''Population & Total territory; 28.4 billion, 23 inhabited worlds, 130 bodies total